


Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Wrestlemania saboteur

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Parody Fic, We could all use a laugh, Wrestling Stable: Riott Squad, meant for laughs so don't take it so serious, scooby doo parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Months after breaking up, the Riott mystery squad is back to solve their biggest mystery yet.  Stephanie McMahon has hired them to find out who is trying to ruin Wrestlemania. Will the Riott Squad figure it out or are they doomed to fail.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Sarah Bridges | Crazy Mary Dobson/Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269683
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Wrestlemania saboteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



Wrestlemania was supposed to be an exciting time and yet for some reason, Ruby Riott couldn’t get into the spirit. Part of her wanted to blame it on the fact that everybody and their mom was pretty much stuck inside. But she knew the real reasons he was disappointed, she had been building to a feud with her former teammate and then it had been thrown away. Things hadn’t been okay between her and Liv in a long time, poor Sarah had been suckered into the feud as well. Things were definitely feeling more gloomy with each passing day. 

That was until she received a call from Stephanie McMahon asking her to report to the Performance Center. Ruby wasn’t sure what the older woman wanted, but she also wasn’t about to disobey a command from her boss. There was a brief moment of panic where Ruby wondered if perhaps she was about to be fired during Wrestlemania weekend, but normally talent relations would just fire them over the phone. She had tried to shelve her fears and focus on the fact that Stephanie was probably just asking her to show up to shoot some promotional things. 

Walking into the performance center, Ruby was surprised to not only find Stephanie but her two former Riott Squad stablemates. “What’s going on?” Ruby asked, walking over to them but still maintaining a good few feet of separation. 

“Apparently Stephanie here has heard of our mystery-solving exploit and would like to employ us,” Liv said, glancing over at Ruby. The two former best friends exchanged a look before Ruby quickly looked away. 

“We were trying to explain to her that we don’t solve mysteries anymore,” Sarah explained, folding her arms over her chest. 

Stephanie sighed and shook her head. “Look I know you guys have your issues, but somebody or something is trying to take down Wrestlemania from the inside. If you can figure out who it is, I’ll make sure you get a raise.” 

Ruby shifted uncomfortably as she weighed her options. “What did you mean by somebody is trying to take down Wrestlemania?”

“There have been unexplained happenings. The matches that we taped going missing from the production. Certain wrestler’s gear going missing. There’s just a lot of mischief going on and I want to get to the bottom of it.” Stephanie explained, her tone taking on an almost pleading edge. 

Liv eyed their boss, before shaking her head. “What makes you think we can solve this mystery or issue?”

“I guess because I believe in you three. I’ve heard about the mysteries you’ve solved, and I think if anybody can get to the bottom of the chaos, it’s you three.” Stephanie said, looking them square in the eyes. 

Ruby had to hand it to her, the boss lady was good at giving motivational pep talks. “Alright, I can’t speak for them, but I’m in.”

“I guess if you’re in, then I am willing to help,” Sarah said, holding out her fist to Ruby so they could bump knuckles. She looked to Liv expectantly. “What about you Liv, are you in?”

Liv snorted but put her fist into the middle with them. “I’ll help you solve this mystery because it’s Wrestlemania, but this doesn’t change anything between us.” She warned. 

“Excellent, if I was you three I’d probably start by interview some of your other coworkers. I know there were a lot of unhappy people backstage, angry that the show was going on still.” Stephanie warned pulling out a piece of paper with some names scribbled down. “Brock Lesnar, Bayley and Sasha, The Usos, AJ Styles, Shayna and Becky, even Triple H was a little grumpy.” 

“Would your husband actually sabotage Wrestlemania?” Ruby asked, seemingly a little bit skeptical. 

“I don’t think he would, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it out. He wants the reins of the company from my father and what better way to get them, then to see my dad fail.” Stephanie reasoned with a shrug. “If you guys figure out who it is, let me know.” Stephanie gave them a nod and then left to go about her business. 

“So are we working together?” Sarah asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “Are do we just want to split up?”

Liv scoffed and rolled her eyes. “We’ve already split up Sarah. We might as well work together though on the off chance that there is something actually going on.”

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, tugging at it in frustration. She knew Liv was still mad about the storyline, but Ruby was angry too. “I’ll go interview one of the suspects by myself. I’ll take Brock. You guys can go annoy Bayley and Sasha.” 

“You aren’t the boss of us Ruby, you don’t make the rules anymore.” Liv snapped, irritated with Ruby. 

Sarah let out a groaned, irritated with their bickering. If anything Sarah just wanted everybody to put their drama to the side. “Okay, I’ve kept quiet long enough. I will go interview Brock Lesnar, you two take Sasha and Bayley. Figure out your issues while you’re at it. I am sick of you two fighting and I am not going to sit here and listen to it.” The Viking woman retorted angrily, before stomping off towards the back of the performance center not giving her former friends a chance to argue. 

\----

Sarah found Brock Lesnar with his advocate Paul Heyman. The beast incarnate was talking to the former owner of ECW when Sarah approached them. 

“Hey sorry to bother you, but I have some questions,” Sarah said doing her best to put on a serious face. She wanted them to take her seriously and it wasn’t like her to show weakness. 

Paul Heyman looked confused by her approaching them but gestured for her to proceed. “What can we help you with Sarah?”

“I was wondering if you both knew anything about the strange happenings going on around here,” Sarah said, looking between them both, her gaze searching. 

“Strange happenings, what exactly are you going on about Ms. Logan?”

“Mrs. Rowe.” Sarah corrected, a small smile crossing her features as she thought about her husband. She quickly shook her head, trying to focus. “I’ve heard speculation that your client wanted Wrestlemania canceled. There have been tapes going missing and certain props disappearing making the production of Wrestlemania more difficult. Do you two know anything about that?”

Brock’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. “Look Vince McMahon is a fool, what kind of idiot wants to have a Wrestlemania with no fans? That’s stupid.” Brock spat. 

Sarah looked disgusted as she tried to wipe the spit off her face. “As my former friend, Liv Morgan would tell you, say it don’t spray it, dude!” Sarah said doing her best Liv Morgan imitation.

Brock growled at her, but Paul stepped in front of him, gently pushing him back. “Who said that Brock had anything to do with that. My client is innocent.” Paul Heyman argued. 

“Tell your boy if he growls at me again, I’ll rip his voice box out and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” Sarah snapped, her fist bawling at her side. “I got my eye on you Lesnar and believe me when I say that I’m not scared of you. You may be a beast, but I am a hunter.” Sarah warned. 

“You better watch your little girl. I didn’t do anything to Vince or this show except show up. I may have given him a piece of mind but he deserved it. He’s a selfish, egotistical maniac but I wouldn’t do anything to cancel Wrestlemania.” Brock snarled, shoving a finger in Sarah’s face. 

Sarah snapped at his fingers, very nearly biting Brock’s fingers. She snickered when the champion quickly pulled his hand back. “This little girl can beat you within an inch of your life. Try me!”

“If you are done threatening my client we have a match to prepare for.” Paul Heyman said, gently shoving a furious Brock away. There was a strange look in Heyman’s eyes though, almost a look of pride. He actually admired Sarah’s grit, the girl certainly had a lot of balls to get up in Brock’s face like that. Not many people would be willing to go toe to toe with him. 

\----

“I didn’t expect to see you two together again,” Bayley said, nudging Sasha and pointing towards Ruby and Liv. “I thought the two of you hated each other’s guts.”

“We do,” Liv muttered. "I mean we sorta do, it's complicated."

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to not react to Liv’s pettiness. “Look, Stephanie asked us to look into something for her. Apparently, something is going on and tape is going missing. Like taped matches and different things. It doesn’t matter, but Stephanie thinks somebody is out to sabotage the show and she mentioned you might have something to do with it.” 

Sasha let out a scoff and looked downright offended. “Excuse me? Why would we try to be sabotaging the show?” 

“Maybe because you both planned on taking Wrestlemania off?” Liv pointed out referencing all their promos about not want to work Wrestlemania. 

“That is so ridiculous. I shouldn’t even have to work this show, yet here I am. Where do you get off on accusing me of something so stupid?!” Bayley grumbled shaking her head. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about having to wrestle in an arena without fans, but she wasn’t the type to ruin the experience for everybody else. 

“Hey, you once accused Liv of slashing your Bayley buddies and she was innocent.” Ruby pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. “If anybody has the right to question you, it’s her.” 

Sasha laughed bitterly. “In Bayley’s defense, Liv was a juvenile delinquent at the time, nice to know at least one of you has grown up. But no, we did not try and sabotage the show. I have been busy doing my make up tutorials and Bayley as been busy running this whole division.” Sasha replied in her usual bratty tone. 

Bayley stood to her feet and held up her smackdown women’s title. “Sasha’s right. I’ve spent almost a year running this division. Why would I want to sabotage it? Yeah, I may have wanted a break, but the Role Model and the Legit Boss always show up.”

“Bayley deserves a break.” Sasha defending lightly patting her best friend’s back. “ We didn’t steal anything, we don’t need to. We actually get paid a lot of money for just showing up and our faces being on the billboards.” Sasha said smugly, before tilting her head.

Liv glanced at Sasha and rolled her eyes. As much as they had all had their disagreements, she could tell that Bayley and Sasha wouldn’t have been the culprits. If she had learned anything from the previous mysteries that they had solved, it was that it was rarely the person that everybody expected. 

“Come on Rue, it’s not them,” Liv said turning to walk away. 

“You better run!” Sasha yelled after them, before lightly nudging Bayley’s shoulder. “What were they thinking?”

Bayley shrugged and sat back down. “They lost their minds, though I wasn’t sure the short one had an original thought, to begin with.” 

Ruby was moving to follow Liv but then turned back around at Bayley’s comment. She shoved her hand, watching the former hugger fall backward over the chair. “Keep your mouth shut Bayley before I take that title from you,” Ruby warned, before leaving. 

“Rude!” Sasha called after her, quickly helping Bayley up. 

When Liv and Ruby were far enough away, Liv grabbed Ruby’s arm and raised a brow. “What was that about? I don’t need you to defend me.” 

“I know that, but they aren’t allowed to run their mouths about you.” Ruby shifted uncomfortably. “We may have our issues Liv but anybody else screws with you and I’ll rip their heads off. You’re still like my little sister, families fight.” 

Liv didn’t look so sold. “You really hurt me, Rue.”

“Your storyline with Lana hurt me too. I had surgery and you weren’t around, I needed you Liv.” Ruby pointed out. She had done all the rehab by herself, it felt like Liv had essentially abandoned her. 

Liv locked eyes with the taller wrestler and then sighed. It felt like something broke inside of her and she deflated. “I am sorry for hurting you, Rue. I’ve never been good with injuries, I know I let you down.”

“I am sorry for attacking you,” Ruby said earnestly, she really hadn’t wanted the attack to be that personal against Liv. The storyline had just gotten out of hand and she had gotten carried away. “I shouldn’t have said all those things I did. I believe in you Liv, you and Sarah are going to do great things.” 

Liv didn’t want to cry, but Ruby’s words had gotten to her. “Can we maybe work on being friends again someday?”

Ruby nodded. “I think I would like that. But right now we got a mystery to solve.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s see if Sarah has any leads.” Liv suggested, wondering if Sarah had somehow been productive and crossed more names off of their suspect list. 

\----

“So which one of you did it?” Sarah asked, her eyes glued to the group of superstars she had tied to the chairs. It had been tricky, but carefully Sarah had picked off the Usos, AJ Styles, Shayna Baszler, and Becky. After grabbing them she had tied them to the steel chairs so that they couldn’t escape. 

“What are you even talking about?” Becky asked, clearly furious. She had been plotting out her match with Shayna when Sarah had got them from behind. She hadn’t even been aware that the former Riott Squad member could move that fast. 

AJ let out an angry huff. “Listen I respect your gumption kid, but you can’t just hold people hostage.” 

“Yeah, you could have just asked us to meet you.” Jimmy Uso muttered. 

“We would have talked to you.” Jey pointed out, struggling against the rope ties. “How did you even manage to do this.”

“I’ll be asking the question here!” Sarah said folding her arms across her chest. She ignored Shayna who was looking like she wanted to tear through the ropes and rip her spine out. “Stephanie McMahon gave me a mission and I am seeking to fulfill it. Which one of you is trying to ruin Wrestlemania.”

“Are you serious lass?” Becky swore as she rolled her eyes. “Shayna and I have nothing to do with this. So let us go before Shayna tries to eat you.” 

It was at this point that Liv and Ruby showed up, the remaining members of the squad looked puzzled by the fact that Sarah had superstars tied to the chairs. 

“Sarah what did you do?” Ruby asked hurrying to untie them all. 

“This was so not Phenomenal brother,” AJ grumbled as he rolled out of the ring. “We have matches to prepare for, we don’t have time for your delusional crap.” 

Liv helped ruby finish untying the others, carefully side-stepping Becky and Shayna. Becky rolled out of the ring but Shayna got right in Sarah’s face. 

“If you ever put your hands on me again Logan, I’ll put you to sleep permanently,” Shayna growled, before following Becky out of the ring. 

“What is up with MMA fighters trying to fight me all the time. Is it something I did?” Sarah asked, looking a bit confused. 

Jimmy and Jey exchanged looked before frowning. “If you’re trying to figure out who is trying to ruin WrestleMania don’t look at us. Look at the people who could afford to lose out on the mania paycheck. Look at Triple H. I saw him near the production truck.” 

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. “Wouldn’t it be too obvious for it to be Triple H?” She pointed out, thinking it was strange.

“It’s not Hunter you idiots.” Vince McMahon grumbled power strutting his way to the ring. “Do you three want to tell me why Brock Lesnar just complained about being accosted by you?” He asked pointing his finger at Sarah. He cleared his throat, shaking his head in disgust.

Sarah laughed weakly and managed a small growl. “Hello, sir.” She greeted. 

“Stop growling at our bosses,” Ruby muttered driving an elbow into Sarah’s side. 

“Wait if it’s not Hunter, who is it, Sir? Who is trying to ruin Wrestlemania?” Liv asked curiously. 

“I do believe I would like to know as well Daddy. Who is trying to ruin WrestleMania, if it’s not Hunter?” Stephanie asked as she made her way to the ring. 

Triple H wasn’t that far behind Stephanie and he looked livid. “Why would I want to ruin the event? Your father is the one ruining it! He tried to cancel it before, he wants Wrestlemania to suck so he could offload the company sooner. He’s been secretly selling his stocks.” 

“Well, it’s not a secret,” Vince said with a shrug. “Look there is no chance in hell I am giving the company to you lackwits. Wrestlemania was my dream, but now my dream is the XFL and the declining viewership on WWE isn’t helping. Wrestling is a sinking ship. With the climate we’re in, it’s time this sinking ship hit the ocean floor.” 

“You haven’t been in touch with the fans in years Vince. It’s not really a surprise that they don’t want to watch. It’s why most of them only tune into NXT.” Triple H said, not at all mincing words. He had lost faith in his father-in-law’s vision a long time ago.

Stephanie’s jaw dropped. “You can’t just sell WWE, it’s my birthright.”

“Actually it’s Shane’s. I mean he left but it’s his birthright, not yours.” Sarah piped up, only to be silenced by a glare from Ruby. "Why are you looking at me like that, I'm just telling the truth."

“Well I think our job is done here, so we’re just gonna leave,” Liv said, grabbing Sarah’s arm and tugging her towards the ropes. 

Ruby nodded quickly. “Yeah what Liv said. We’ll consider this another Riott Squad mystery solved. You can just mail us our bonuses.”

Sarah was pouting as she followed her friends out of the ring and back towards the parking lot. “Man, that was a stupid mystery. I can’t believe Vince McMahon would do that.” 

Liv sighed and just shrugged. “It’s the WWE, stranger things have happened with that family.”

“Let’s just get out of here, before Vince tries to fire us. We don’t want any part of that family drama.” Ruby muttered heading to her car. 

Sarah hesitated outside of her own car. “Guys after the mess of today, do you both just wanna grab a pizza?”

“Actually yeah I missed you guys,” Liv admitted, before cracking a small smile. “At least we aren’t as dysfunctional as the McMahons.”

Ruby laughed and nodded. “You can say that again. We could definitely be a lot worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is dedicated to my writer squad and to my homie Vegas. Because without his encouragement there would be no Riott Inc mysteries. 
> 
> Much love to everybody, I hope you're all staying safe out there.


End file.
